Before I Fade Away
by Airinora
Summary: RECREATING SOON IN ACCOUNT BardsOfDarkness
1. Where it starts

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I ONLY OWN THE NONENTITIES.**

**NOTE: IF YOU DO DEVIANTARTS ON THIS FANFICTION, GIVE HAZYDREAMERAIRINORA CREDIT AND A LINK. THANK YOU!**

**--**

"Vexen?"

Vexen glanced up. He was down in his lab, pacing with alot on his mind. When he heard a familiar voice, he looked up to see Lexaeus and Zexion, "Yes Zexion?"

Zexion glanced at Lexaeus, before looking back at Vexen, "You've been down in your lab for a while. Neverless, you skipped breakfast and now your pacing. You rarely pace, unless your troubled. What's wrong?"

Vexen sighed and shooked his head. "Vexen, you can tell us." Lexaeus said, "we are the closest nobodies you have as friends."

Vexen glanced away from the two nobodies and turned his back to them, "it's about Marluxia..."

"Ugh, that pink haired sissy. What he do this time Vexen?" Zexion asked, "Did he order Axel to kill you again?"

"No," Replied Vexen, "Zexion... Lexaeus... I'm so confused... Whenever I'm near Marluxia, that empty void where our hearts belong... it..." Vexen sighed, "I cant explain. But it's as if I feel again..." He looked over at the two nobodies, "guys... is it possible to fall for someone you declared an enemy? Even without a heart?"

Zexion and Lexaeus grew silent. Unable to reply, for they were too shocked.

"Guys?"

"Well..." Started Lexaeus, "..."

Zexion shrugged, "Vexen, you are probably making some mistake. We cant fall in love. If you feel anything in that void, it's probably a hint of hatred or something of that sort. Just forget about it, and lets get breakfast. Xaldin wont keep it warm forever."

Vexen nodded slowly, before following the two nobodies out.

- - - - -

The other nobodies were all in the kitchen, eating the breakfast Xaldin whipped up for them. Aside from Demyx chatting away to basically no one, the breakfast was more peaceful than usual.

Marluxia glanced around, "we are missing a few people..."

Larxene turned to Marluxia, "who cares! They're just those underground pests anyway. Forget about them."

"..." Marluxia glanced down at his plate, before eating again.

Xemnas glanced around his newspaper at the others, "Larxene, shut your trap. IV, V, and VI will be here shortly."

"Sadly."

Larxene snickered at Axel's reply, and Axel received a few glares from the higher ranking nobodies. Everyone resumed eating until Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus entered. Marluxia glanced up, meeting Vexen's glance. Both quickly glanced away at something else. Larxene glared at Vexen from the corner of her eye, before hugging Marluxia, "Say Marluxia, after breakfast, you want to come to my room to play a game?"

Vexen twitched, before turning to leave the kitchen. "Vexen! Hey!" Zexion called, before chasing after his friend.

Marluxia blinked, "What game?"

Larxene shrugged, "Doesnt matter now, I changed my mind." She giggled harshly, and resumed her breakfast.

"..." Marluxia blinked, looking back to see Lexaeus leave as well, "..." Marluxia resumed breakfast as well. But his eating grew slower by each passing moment. Not before long, he put down his fork and got up, "I'm going to my garden." He declared, and portaled off.

"Hmph!" Larxene stabbed her eggs with the fork.

Xemnas and many other nobodies had finished their food, and left the kitchen to finish their duties. Axel leaned back in the chair, feet on the table as he looked at Larxene, "were you teasing Vexen? I seen how you suddenly attatched yourself to Marluxia the moment he stepped into the room."

Larxene giggled, "Yes yes. I wanted to see Vexen's reaction. It's obvious atleast to us that the old fool likes Marluxia."

"But you do too, dont you Larxene?"

Larxene nodded, "Exactually why I need to make Vexen lose his will to want Marluxia, so Marluxia'll be mine alone." Larxene smirked as she got up, and stretched, "I'm thinking after Vexen beleives Marluxia and I are playing 'games', I'll tell him a huge lie, that'll shatter his heart if he had one!"

Axel covered his ears as Larxene unleashed her sadistic laugh, "You know, if Marluxia figures it out-"

"He never will." Larxene told Axel, turning to him, "Marluxia'll never know that Vexen loves him..."


	2. Love dies somehow

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I ONLY OWN THE NONENTITIES.**

**NOTE: IF YOU DO DEVIANTARTS ON THIS FANFICTION, GIVE HAZYDREAMERAIRINORA CREDIT AND A LINK. THANK YOU!**

**Sorry for the long wait on an update-have been... losing my motivation. Sorry if chapter ending sucks **

**--**

Vexen growled. He was down in his lab again, with stress growing upon him. He shook his head and rested his head in his hands, "..."

"Vexen."

Vexen twiched and looked back behind him, "M-Marluxia...?"

Marluxia nodded and placed his hands lightly on the other's shoulder, "Are you alright...? You seemed upset or something earlier... Are you stressed out?"

Vexen shook his head and looked away, "O-Of course not!"

Marluxia smiled somewhat, "Well I came down to tell you that Xemnas called a meeting. He really needs us all there..." He watched as Vexen sighed, portaling away. Marluxia looked to the side, before portaling after the older nobody.

- - - - -

Vexen had an extremely hard time listening to what Xemnas was telling everyone. Mostly it was just rants about Kingdom Hearts and the heart gathering. Through the entire meeting he had one thing--person on his mind.

Marluxia.

After the meeting. Vexen headed straight for his lab, but paused after passing Marluxia's garden. He looked in and saw Larxene acting clingy around Marluxia.

"Marluxia..."

"Yes?"

"Can we play a game later--in my room?"

"What kind of game?"

It was as if Larxene knew Vexen was there. Her glance went over Marluxia's shoulder, upon where Vexen was, before saying, "Oh you know the game Marly. We played it so many times before."

Vexen hid out of view and growled, "I hate her... I hate her!" He leans his head back, smacking it into the wall, "I want him... I want Marluxia for myself... I dont want her to have him..." He shook his head, "It's hurting me... killing me..." He places his hands over his heart, "he cant love me--we have no hearts... right... but then why does it hurt everytime I see him. Why can I not breathe..."

"Vexen?!"

Vexen paled and slowly turned his head, eyes widening from the view of which was Marluxia and Larxene.

"Vexen was that-" Vexen quickly ran away, screaming in mind about his stupidity of speaking his thoughts out loud.

He left Marluxia there alone, wondering why, "..." Marluxia felt Larxene's arms wrap around him, "Larxene... Let go of me!"

Larxene shook her head, "No. He's not worth it."

Marluxia growled, "GET OFF OF ME WOMAN!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, but sadly enough Vexen did not hear. Vexen was too busy running to the lab, screaming within his mind _How! How could I have let that slip out! Marluxia's going to think of me as a queer! He's going to hate me! What am I going to do?! Oh god! How much more of this can I take?! I'm dying inside! I... I... I DONT WANT TO BE ALONE!!_

- - - - -

The next morning, Vexen had left his lab to the living room, to watch television. He had to get his mind off the accident, and Marluxia rarely enters the living room. Vexen shook his head slightly, watching the Twilight Town news. "..." He turned his attention to the door as he heard footsteps coming his way. And sure enough, the door opened, the person who opened it was no other than Larxene.

"..."

Larxene stretched, ignoring Vexen, "Ah. That game I played with Marluxia last night was amazing--oh, Vexen." She smirked, "I didnt see you there--"

Vexen shot up and conjured up his shield, pointing it at her, "SHUT UP OR I WILL MAKE YOU!"

"You wont hit a pregnant girl... will you Vexen? That's very... disrespectful."

Those awful words hit Vexen like a brick. _You wont hit a pregnant girl... will you Vexen? Pregnant... Pregnant... _The words burned into his mind and caused Vexen to scream, "NO!!"

The rest of the nobodies, who were all in seperate rooms, heard Vexen's scream, and went to investigate. Within seconds, everyone was there to witness the unfolding events.

Vexen stumbled back and had his hands over his non-existant heart, "M-Marl... You..." He couldnt even get the words out. He felt broken. He could even swear he had a heart, but it was being crushed. Vexen started to trembled and pressed his back against the wall, "P-Pre..." He wrinced in pain and suddenly screamed, clutching his chest.

Xemnas gasped, "What the HELL is going on!?" Larxene just gave Xemnas a glance, and looked back at Vexen.

"Pregnant, huh...?"

Larxene blinked, and watched as Vexen stood up. He glared at Larxene, with eyes filled with hate. "I DONT CARE IF YOUR PREGNANT!" He screamed, and conjured up his shield. He vanished for a brief second, before appearing behind Larxene and smacking her with his shield, "I WANT YOU DEAD!!"

A number of the nobodies gasped and called up their weapons. Larxene stumbled back, and placed a hand to the back of her head-she was bleeding, badly. "Ugh..."

Vexen growled, "I DONT NEED TO TAKE THIS ANYMORE!! I'm tired of taking shit from you! I'm tired of what I feel for Marluxia! I AM SICK OF IT ALL!!" Vexen screamed before vanishing.

Marluxia's jaw dropped, "V-Vexen..." He wrinced.

Zexion spun around to face the others, "We must help Vexen!"

Xemnas nodded, "Everyone! We need to go on a search for Vexen-Now!"


	3. Leave all behind

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I ONLY OWN THE NONENTITIES.**

**NOTE: IF YOU DO DEVIANTARTS ON THIS FANFICTION, GIVE HAZYDREAMERAIRINORA CREDIT AND A LINK. THANK YOU!**

**Once again... sorry it took so long to update... There's... been an incident irl, and I finally got motivated to post...**

**--**

Vexen retreated to the depths of the Hollow Bastion Castle, that was used for the heartless prior to now. The nobodies wouldnt expect him to be there. He claimed to himself earlier that he didnt want to be alone. Now why the sudden change of heart? What made him snap at the nobodies. Why did he want to suddenly leave them all behind...

"Aww, what's this? A lone nobody?"

Vexen twitched and shot up into a standing position, aiming his shield at the owner of the voice, "I-It's... you..." He watched as the familiar figure exited the shadows, "Maleficent..."

Maleficent smiled and slowly advanced to him, "I'd like to make a proposition with you... Vexen. Perhaps it'd ease you of your pain, and make you... forget..."

"...Go on..."

- - - - -

"VEXEN!!" Demyx called, roaming through Hollow Bastion alongside Xigbar. The group seperated, two per world, to search for Vexen. Since the incident with Sora before their revival, they were not allowed to be anywhere outside the castle alone, incase Sora runs into them.

"Dude, I dont think he's here. If he wanted to be found, we'd like, would've found him by now..." Xigbar muttered. His eye looking around.

Demyx sighed, "I know..." He fiddled around with his fingers, "What if Vexen's dead or something..."

"Vexen wouldnt let himself die over this..." Xigbar looked over at Demyx and placed his hands over Demyx's, causing the younger nobody to stare up at him, "I'm sure the dude's fine. Dont worry yourself too much Demyx..."

"Yeah I suppose your right." Demyx stretched his arms before placing them behind his head, still walking, "I-" He was suddenly pulled back by the hood, letting out a choking sound, "Ugh! X-Xiggy!!"

"Shh..." Xigbar ordered and pointed, "Look at the castle little dude..." Demyx blinked and looked over, eyes widening as he saw thousands of heartless surrounding the castle.

"W-What the-What is going on!!" Demyx asked, eyes frozen upon the heartless. Xigbar shrugged and pulled Demyx back a little more, "Xiggy. What if Vexen's in the castle..."

Xigbar scratched his head some, "Damnit, if he is, we'd have to rescue him little dude..." He looked up and analyzed the heartless, "Hmm..." Xigbar pondered a little, before snapping his fingers, "Demyx, flood the area."

"On it!" Demyx said, calling forth his sitar and strummed a few strings. Water shot out of the ground near where the heartless were, and shortly created numerous waves, sent to crash into the heartless and washing them away. The two nobodies watched as the plan went without any problems.

"Lets go!" Yelled Xigbar, jumping down from the cliff edge he and Demyx were near. Demyx followed him and once they landed, they ran forward towards the castle. Xigbar conjured his guns as he noticed some shadows emerging from the shadows. He smirked as he aimed and fired rapidly at the heartless, keeping the path clear as the two nobodies ran though.

The two slowed down as they reached the stairs. A dark portal had appeared before them, but nothing was coming out of it.

"Xiggy..."

"Demyx, just stand your ground..."

It was then that heartless started to pour out of the portal. Xigbar twitched, and quickly shot at them while Demyx made his Sitar re-appear. One of the neoshadows lunged itself at Demyx, claws outstretched and aiming for his chest.

"!?" Xigbar spun around and shot the neoshadow, "Demyx! We have to go!! There's something else going on here! They're all aiming at our chests, where our hearts should be!"

Demyx nodded, and the two portaled away. Both were lost, and wondering why the heartless were trying to attack their chests. But more added to that mystery. Perhaps there's more... a reason to why Vexen snapped when Larxene told her lie. Why Marluxia's grown silent since Vexen's disappearance and how his previous friendship with Larxene easily broke.

_When we were revived... did we get hearts as well...?_ The two nobodies thought at the same time.


	4. Not the same

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I ONLY OWN THE NONENTITIES.**

**NOTE: IF YOU DO DEVIANTARTS ON THIS FANFICTION, GIVE HAZYDREAMERAIRINORA CREDIT AND A LINK. THANK YOU!**

**--**

Xemnas twitched, "What was that?"

"It's as I said, dude..." Xigbar looked over at his superior, "think about it. Vexen snapping like that. How we actually CARE and WANT to get Vexen back... And like... how the heartless were aiming for our chests. You cant deny that maybe, just maybe, we got our hearts back..."

"..." Xemnas looked around at the other nobodies, "well it is true... but we cant prove we have hearts until Vexen returns."

Larxene growled and glared at Xemnas, "we dont NEED that old man! He'll break his hip and be useless to us!"

"Larxene shut up!" Zexion yelled, turning to Larxene.

"Hell no!" Larxene screamed back at Zexion, "why let the old freak back in? When he'll just break and run off again like before!"

"Because he wont!!" Everyone turned to the door to see the familiar pink haired nobody, "He wont snap... he snapped because of your lie Larxene. When we find Vexen, that'll change... He'll never snap again..."

Xemnas nodded slowly, "Well then, where should we look nex-" He paused hearing a light thump in the alter of naught above, "nevermind, we got our answer..." He looked around, "Everyone, to the Alter of Naught!"

The nobodies all agreed, and portaled away quickly.

- - - - -

When the nobodies appeared on the Alter of Naught, they all layed their eyes upon the shadow figure floating there.

"What... is it?" Demyx asked, backing up slightly.

The shadow figure turned and lunged itself at Demyx, with fast speed. Before anyone could react, the figure tackled Demyx to the ground, and called up what looked like a blade. Xigbar quickly called forth his gun and shot the figure in the head, watching as the crimson liquid seeped from the wound, and the figure fading away, like a nobody.

"What the hell was that thing??" Demyx cried out, extremely scared from what he saw.

"That thing you saw is called a Nonentity, nobody." Maleficent appeared on the edge of the alter of naught, smirking, "wasnt it beautiful? And I thought heartless were strong beings of darkness..."

Xemnas glared at Maleficent, confused, "Nonentity?"

"Nonentity. A being of ultimate darkness..." Zexion started out, "I read some of Ansem's secret notes when I was Ienzo... A Nonentity can form when a being who had gone so long without a heart breaks... Basically, when a nobody breaks, darkness swallows them up again, but they cant lose their heart, and since they are already were heartless, they turn into a Nonentity. A shapeshifting being of darkness..."

Marluxia paled, hearing all of this, and listened as Lexaeus yelled, "How did YOU get control of these beings?!"

Maleficent smiled, "simple, my dear... one simple lie gave to me a nobody hanging off the edge. And that nobody, now under my control, gives me the Nonentities to control..." She laughed evily, and fazed away. The nobodies all turned and glared at Larxene, causing the only female to twitch.

"YOU!" Zexion screamed, "YOUR LIE MADE US A NONENTITY VEXEN!!"

"Zexion calm down. How can we get Vexen back?" Xemnas asked, calmly.

Zexion looked over at his superior, "W-We... we need to somehow reach his heart. To show him that we care..."

Xemnas nodded, "How hard can that be?"

- - - - -

Vexen was in an empty room, smashing his fists against the wall, "he doesnt love me... he loves Larxene... he... he..." Vexen trembled, digging his gloved hands into the wall. He fell to his knees, tears starting to pour again as he tried to retreat from the thoughts in his mind, "HE DOESNT NEED ME!!" Vexen screamed, darkness swirling up around him.

The room grew colder each minute that passed, "Ha! Probably by now he's off screwing with that bitch Larxene..." He chuckled somewhat, "Ha! Hahaha!" Vexen looked down trembling some more, and seemed to not notice the darkness swirling up around him.

"I... I... I'll kill them..."


	5. To be broken

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I ONLY OWN THE NONENTITIES.**

**NOTE: IF YOU DO DEVIANTARTS ON THIS FANFICTION, GIVE HAZYDREAMERAIRINORA CREDIT AND A LINK. THANK YOU!**

**--**

The words echoed in his head as Vexen just sat in the corner of the empty room. More darkness swirled up around him, starting to cover the tips of his hair and fingertips, but Vexen seemed blind to the darkness.

Vexen closed his eyes, repeating the line once again, "I'll kill them!!"

- - - - -

Organization XIII appeared on the cliff, looking over at the Hollow Bastion castle. Realizing that Maleficent has something to do with Vexen, they instantly knew Vexen abided there. He must!

Marluxia looked straight at the castle for a few seconds, before looking down and thinking _Please be alright Vexen... Please... Be safe..._

"Everyone, call forth your weapons. We need to search that entire castle as quick as posible." Xemnas ordered, orange eyes never leaving the castle.

"Yes sir!" The nobodies said in union as they conjured their weapons, and portaled into the castle.

"Alright. Stay in a group nobodies." Xemnas said, looking around, "Zexion, do you smell Vex-"

"His scent is tainted." Zexion intruded, "I mean, I smell it, but it's mixed with more darkness than usual..."

Xemnas flinched, "Oh no... then we dont have much time! We must go! Which way Zexion?"

Zexion sniffed the air, "Down the hall." Xemnas nodded, and ran down the hallway, Marluxia in the lead, while everyone else followed. Lexaeus kicked the door in and everything grew quiet as they saw Vexen.

Marluxia sighed in relief and walked forward towards the chilly academic, "Vexen...?" Vexen turned around, glaring at Marluxia. Parts of his face covered in the same black that was consuming his hands and hair. Marluxia flinched and backed away fast, "VEXEN??"

"Marluxia get away from him!!" Larxene yelled, calling up her kunai and was about to throw them at Vexen when Xaldin stopped her.

Vexen's eyes seemed to go hollow as he glared at them all, "Are you all here to destroy me? For running away?"

"Vexen-"

Vexen screamed, "GO AWAY!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" He started to glow blue as ice shot up from the ground and towards the group. The nobodies easily dodged the ice, and stared wide eyed at Vexen. He suddenly grabbed his head and screamed some more, digging his hands into his hair as the darkness consumed his body.

"VEXEN!!" Marluxia yelled, running up to Vexen. The moment Marluxia layed his hands on Vexen, a pulse of dark energy sent Marluxia back, crashing into Axel and Roxas. "Nnn..."

Vexen lowered his hands and straightened up. The only thing that wasnt covered in darkness was his dull emerald eyes, "No one cares about me! No one loves me! So why are you all here? Obviously to destroy me!" He smirked, but it was obviously fake, "I will-"

Vexen was intruded when Maleficent appeared beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She laughed and looked at the nobodies, "witness the Nonentity! This wonderful power is now mine to use against you."

"Wrong." Vexen looked over at Maleficent, "Wrong."

"Wha-" Maleficent's eyes widen as she felt a sudden pain sent down her spine. She slowly looked down to see many ice crystals shot through her body, "W..."

Vexen called a black version of his shield and swung it around, smackign Maleficent in the face, and smirking as she faded away into darkness.

Xemnas's eyes widen, as well as most of the Organization's, "Vexen!"

Vexen blinked and completely turned his head around, as if he had no bones. Marluxia, unable to stand the site, covered his eyes and sobbed lightly. "I'm not your Vexen anymore. I'm not that weak old fool anymore..."

"Vex-"

Vexen fakely chuckled, "I am Vexen's Nonentity now... and I'll be back to destroy you all..." Vexen closed his eyes and fazed away.

"Damnit Vexen!!" Zexion yelled, clenching his fists. Lexaeus was also clenching his fists, but was staying silent.

Marluxia fell to his knees, hands still covering his face, "V-Vexen..." Marluxia choked back a sob, before screaming, "VEXEN!!"

Demyx kneeled down beside Marluxia, soon joined by Zexion, "Dont worry Marluxia. We'll get Vexen back..." Demyx placed his hand lightly around Marluxia's shoulders, "We will..."

Marluxia slowly looked up to meet Demyx's eyes, before suddenly flinging his arms around the musical nobody, sobbing into his shoulder, "I-I hope so..."


	6. Faith fades fast

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I ONLY OWN THE NONENTITIES.**

**NOTE: IF YOU DO DEVIANTARTS ON THIS FANFICTION, GIVE HAZYDREAMERAIRINORA CREDIT AND A LINK. THANK YOU!**

**--**

Unable to re-locate Vexen, the 12 nobodies returned to The Castle That Never Was. Marluxia sealed himself off from the rest fo the world, by locking himself in his garden, while the rest of the nobodies went straight to the meeting room.

"What can we do?" Demyx asked, staring down at his hands which were folded in his lab.

"I still say we should leave the old man to die somewhere..." Larxene muttered, crossing her arms, "I mean, he's like, one of the weakest members and-"

Xemnas's orange eyes layed upon Larxene. He growled some, then yelled "Silence XII!"

"Yeah Larxene!" Zexion yelled to Larxene as well, "this was all your fault lying about you being pregnant with Marluxia's child!"

Larxene rolled her eyes and looked away from everyone else. The heel of her boot clicked against the wall as she raised her voice, "well he shouldnt have been so foolish as to let it hurt him!"

"You know that Vexen is the serious type Larxene!" Growled Xaldin as he too joined into the argument. Larxene just scoffed.

Xemnas sighed, "we'll let Vexen decide your punishment, when we get him back. Now does anyone have any idea on how we can get Vexen back?"

Luxord looked up, "How about you get Marluxia to show his feelings to Vexen." The nobodies all looked over at him.

"Of course!" Roxas yelled, "Vexen broke because of a lie, so he thought he would never get Marluxia! But if Marluxia shows Vexen just how much he cares, we'd reach Vexen's heart!"

Xemnas nodded, "That will be it then."

"But what if Marluxia breaks before then...?" Lexaeus asked, slowly looking up, "Vexen broke because of depression, and Marluxia's growing depressed with each second that passes..."

Zexion looked over at Lexaeus, before he sat up and said, "I'll stick by Marluxia's side. Make sure he doesnt snap. Vexen would want that."

Xemnas nodded, "Then go Zexion." He watched as Zexion nodded, then portaled away.

- - - - -

Zexion portaled right behind Marluxia, and could instandly smell the tears, "Marluxia?" Marluxia jumped and quickly rubbed his eyes.

"It's my fault Vexen's like that..."

Zexion twitched, "No it isnt Marluxia, it's Larxene's fault, not yours..." Zexion placed a hand on Marluxia's shoulders, "try to stay strong Marluxia. Retreat from those bad thoughts. We will get Vexen back. And your heart is the key."

Marluxia glared over at Zexion, "We have no-"

"We do Marluxia. We must have them if we care so much... now..." Zexion gave Marluxia a calm smile, "you have to try. We'll all make sure this ends right! Your feelings for Vexen will help him return to his normal self Marluxia..."

Marluxia closed his eyes slowly, "for real..?"

"For real Marluxia. Now come on. Please, we must inform the others that you too agree with the plan." Zexion told Marluxia, and created a dark portal to the meeting room once more.

"Zexion..."

Zexion blinked, and looked over his shoulder, "Yeah?"

"Why are you being so nice to me...?"

"..." Zexion sighed lightly, "because Vexen's like family to me... I guess... and he really likes you." Zexion turned around to face Marluxia, "about a few days before this incident he told me that he developed feelings for you. But thinking that we dont have hearts, I tried to explain to him that it couldnt be what he thought it was... but... I was wrong, and I think he knew that..."

"..."

"So I want to protect you, keep your mood up, for Vexen's sake..." Zexion admitted, "as well as yours, I guess..."

Marluxia nodded slowly, "I see..."

Zexion turned back around and walked through the portal, shortly followed by Marluxia. He blinked, noticing somethign off, "Where'd Larxene go?"

Xemnas looked down at Zexion, "she ran off. Larxene threw this huge fit while you were gone, and left..."

- - - - -

Larxene growled, stomping through Twilight Town. Her goal: Search all the worlds for Vexen, and kill him. Marluxia was hers! Not Vexen's! And Vexen losing himself was taking her chances with Marluxia away! They were very close friends before they received hearts! Now look! Marluxia despises her and cares more about Vexen!

"That's so wrong!!" She screamed to the skies, the citizens of Twilight Town Staring at her, "he belongs to me! Not that old twit!"

Larxene laughed loudly, "he's just a waste of space! Why cant the others see that?! Vexen is pointless! POINTLESS!!" She smirked as the citizens of Twilight Town fled from her. She walked to the old Mansion and paused at the gate, "I'll kill him!! HAHAHA! I'll kill that old freak!!"

"Not if I kill you first, Larxene..."


	7. Full of hate

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I ONLY OWN THE NONENTITIES.**

**NOTE: IF YOU DO DEVIANTARTS ON THIS FANFICTION, GIVE HAZYDREAMERAIRINORA CREDIT AND A LINK. THANK YOU!**

**--**

"Not if I kill you first, Larxene..."

Larxene looked up, before quickly vanishing to avoid baseball sized hail falling from the sky. She reappeared where the trees took most of the hail, "VEXEN!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"Behind you..."

Larxene spun around to see Vexen walk out of a portal. She blinked, seeing he was covered in blackness, "What the-"

Vexen charged at Larxene and slashed at her with the spikes of the shield. The shield was avoided by Larxene's quick speed as she dodged, calling forth her kunai's. They both jumped back, before Vexen stormed off into the city of Twilight Town. Leaving Larxene, angry as hell, to follow. As Larxene reached the city, she just barely ducked to avoid ice crystals fired in her direction. Larxene growled, and threw her kunai's at Vexen, but he called up ice around him. He called forth another wall fo ice, knocking Larxene back.

"Give up yet, girl?"

Larxene did not reply, she instead moved out of the way of the hail and slashed at Vexen. Vexen held up his shield to block, and looked up as Larxene slashed down. He stepped to the side and watched as a few kunai's flew by. Larxene slashed again, and jumped up, flipping over Larxene.

"You know what Larxene..."

Larxene looked over her shoulder at the Nonentity Vexen, "Huh?"

Vexen smirked, "there is no hope for you..."

With yet another slash, Larxene's kunai's collided to the shield. Larxene looked into Vexen's green eyes as Vexen kicked her in the stomach, knocking her back.

"Oops. Oops. I guess I must've killed the baby huh?"

Larxene smiled, "Are you that stupid that you still believe the lie?"

More darkness swirled up around Vexen as he screamed, causing Larxene to flinch, "A lie?! A LIE?! IT WAS A LIE THAT SENT ME INTO... INTO..." He growled, "THAT IS IT!!"

Vexen froze Larxene to the ground, "I vowed to kill you. Now it shall be done!" Vexen walked up to her, snatching one of her kunai's off the ground. He walked up to her, and made the ice grow, moving up her legs. He slashed, cutting her cheeks, "you loved being sadistic. You loved to 'play' with your enemies. Well now lets play Larxene..." He dragged the kunai down, scrapping her cheek and neck as it lowered to her shoulder.

Larxene struggled slightly, before zapping Vexen. But that did nothing now. He only smirked and slashed the kunai across from shoulder to shoulder, smirking as Larxene screamed in pain. He brought the kunai to his mouth and licked some blood off, "your pain is my pleasure Larxene..." His smile grew, seeing the hail starting to take it's toll as it hit Larxene.

Vexen's arm suddenly dropped down to his side, the kunai still in hand, "..." Larxene looked him in his eyes, with mostly hatred, and... a light hint of fear. The ice sealed off any momement she could make for escape.

"Goodnight... Larxene..."

Larxene's eyes widen as she felt her own kunai impale her abdomin. They widen even more as he slowly cut upward, stopping a few inches, before pulling the kunai out and dropping it.

"No more babies for you, Larxene." Vexen said, cracking his knuckles, prepairing to beat Larxene's skull in until...

"LARXENE!!"

Vexen realized it was time to go, and fled before they could see him. He watched from inside a nearby building, seeing Axel and Roxas come to Larxene's aid, "Next time... there'll be nothing to save of Larxene..."

- - - - -

A few hours passed. Xigbar was sent to bandage Larxene's wounds up, since the man had to take care of his own wounds (Which became scars). Without Vexen, there were only one other man who could bandage wounds.

"I cant believe it... Vexen did this?!" Zexion shook his head in disbelief, standing beside Lexaeus.

Lexaeus nodded, "He did..."

Demyx was across from then, trembling, "W-What if he kills one of us! W-We... wont come back... will we?"

Xemnas sighed, "we need to get Marluxia to Vexen as soon as possible. Only Marluxia can stop this..."

Marluxia looked over at Xemnas while Xaldin spoke, "but Vexen's too fast! He keeps moving place to place!"

"Then we should stick together. Eventually Vexen'll come for the kill, if were alone or not." Xemnas replied, "watch our backs for when he comes, and use our powers to try to keep him here..."

"What... if I cant save Vexen though...?" Marluxia asked, eyes glued to the floor, his expression hidden under his bangs.

"Dont say such things!" Zexion yelled, grabbing Marluxia by the shoulders, "We'll get him back! Stay positive!"

Roxas nodded, "Listen to Zexion, Marly. He is right..."

Marluxia slowly nodded, "Alright..."

Zexion smiled, before standing up and looking over at Xigbar, "how is Larxene doing?"

"She's still stable, but she'll be out for a long time..." Xigbar replied, as his hands worked on cleaning Larxene's cheek wounds, and bandaging them, "Dude, from how her stomach wounds looked, if she was a somebody she'd be dead..."

Zexion sighed, and rubbed his eyes, "god... how can this day get any worse..."

Marluxia looked over at Zexion, to see him pale, "Zexion?"

"I-I..."

Xemnas and the others looked over at him, "Zexion, what is it?"

"It's Vexen... he's here... in our castle..."


	8. Tear me apart

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I ONLY OWN THE NONENTITIES.**

**NOTE: IF YOU DO DEVIANTARTS ON THIS FANFICTION, GIVE HAZYDREAMERAIRINORA CREDIT AND A LINK. THANK YOU!**

**I apologise for the short chapter and it's lameness. I havent gotten to writing in so long. I've kind of forgotten about the fanfiction. But I do plan to update it more often.**

**I've been extremely busy with school and this wicked event that's unfolding (Shh, is a secret)**

**I will update ASAP!**

**--**

Xemnas's eyes widen, "NOW?!"

Zexion nodded, slowly looking up, the others following his gaze, "Alter of Naught... He's there... waiting..."

Marluxia gasped, and quickly vanished. The others screamed for him to not go, but the words did not reach his ears. He didnt care! This lasted too long, and he wanted to save Vexen! Vexen was his everything! Marluxia appeared on the stairway to the alter, and ran up, screaming "Vexen!!"

Nonentity Vexen slowly turned, and watched as Marluxia ran up. But when Marluxia reached the top step, he slipped. The top of the alter was covered in ice.

"Nnn... Vexen!"

Vexen rolled his eyes, and called forth his shield, covered in the blackness, "just who I wanted to see..."

Marluxia slowly stood back up, almost slipping again, and looked over at the blond scientist.

Vexen raised his hand and aimed it at Marluxia, "Goodnight." He said, before he fired ice shards towards the man he once despised and loved. Marluxia flinched and conjured a wall of vines infront of him, before portaling himself behind Vexen, "Vexen stop! Let me talk!"

"Never!" Vexen screamed, turning and raising his shield, "why should I start listening to YOU?!" Vexen's body twitched, before the slammed his shield down towards Marluxia's head. Marluxia didnt move, he just closed his eyes, waiting for the hit. Vexen's eyes widen slightly, as the shield collided to the pink haired nobody's head. His eyes lowered as he saw some blood dripping onto the icy floor. He raised the shield again, and paused.

Marluxia slowly looked up, his vision starting to cover in red, "V-Vexen..." Marluxia pleaded, "Please, I know you are... still there... hear... hear me... please stop..."

Vexen raised his shield a little more, and slammed it down again, Marluxia's eyes shut. He waited for the last move, the move to take his life.

It never came.

"M-Marluxia..."

Marluxia blinked, and slowly looked up, to see streaks of pale blonde hair coming through the blackness that covered Vexen. Marluxia opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, and the younger nobody collapsed to the ground. Black specks flowing from his body as he fell.

Vexen screamed and kneeled by Marluxia. "No! Marluxia! Hold on! Oh god, Hold on!!"

By then, the other nobodies all ran up, and gasped at the site they saw. Vexen held Marluxia's body in his arms, and after giving the others a glance, he picked up the injured nobody and vanished through a portal quickly.

Xemnas stared at the spot they were in, "..."

"He's still Nonentity..." Zexion said, "Marluxia's in danger, as long as he stays in Vexen's grasp... until Vexen turns back..." Zexion sniffed a bit, and his eyes widen.

"What now Zexion?" Xigbar asked the cloaked schemer, as he looked in the other's direction.

"The smell... it's... Castle Oblivion... Vexen took Marluxia to Castle Oblivion!" Zexion yelled, "and Vexen could easily fall back into the nonentity state if Marluxia cant change him back, and Marluxia could DIE!"


End file.
